


Go get her

by Marsly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hint at prismatic ponytails, Hint at white rose, Sad with a Happy Ending, She could use a hug but Blake gives her one, Weiss Schnee is OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsly/pseuds/Marsly
Summary: Weiss and Blake more or less talk about Yang. Weiss not so subtly brings up her feelings for the blonde while Blake comes to the realization she's being stupid.





	Go get her

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small triangle but it's a triangle

There’s glee in the air but at the same time there’s this weight on all of their shoulders. They may have the relic, but Salem is still out there. Beacon has yet to recover, Haven is in the midst of a political crisis, Menagerie is recollecting itself, and Atlas is a long way from home. At least for Blake it is.

She’s never been to Atlas nor does she dream about it. There’s a load of things she could think of for all the reasons she should never visit the money driven kingdom. Not everyone there is going to be as welcoming as her friends. It’s one of the more discriminating places in the Remnant and Blake really isn’t looking forward to go.

Blake sighs, leaning into the railing. She stood watching over her friends, they were kind enough to give her the room with a balcony. She shares the room with Ruby because well…things weren’t exactly great between her and her partner. Ruby didn’t mind, though Blake is sure she misses Weiss’ company much more than any of them did. If she did, she does well hiding it.

Down below, Ruby is awkwardly dancing to some sort of music being played off the speakers alongside Jaune, Sun and Ilia. They’re drunk off happiness and overwhelmed from duty. They deserve a good night. Even Ren and Nora were dancing. Oscar is debating whether if he should dance with the small crowd or to stand awkwardly at the picnic table. Weiss is no where to be seen but Blake’s attention doesn’t search for her. No, she’s been tagging a certain blonde brawler all night.

Yang is beside her uncle, Qrow. They’re leaning against the picnic table. They weren’t laughing or smiling, and why should they? Yang’s mother, aka Qrow’s twin sister, is more than enough reason to have a sour expression. If Blake had to bet, that’s what they’re talking about.

“You know, it’s funner to be apart of a party than to watch it,” a voice speaks from behind her.

Blake immediately recognizes the voice, the tone and manner of it all. “Weiss.”

She doesn’t turn around to confirm her suspicions, instead Weiss’ heels click as she makes her way over to the railing beside her. Out of their entire team, Blake would be lying if she said she and Weiss are the closest. The truth is, regardless of how it sounds—they had the weakest relationship among the four girls.

“What brings you up here?” Blake asks.

Not that Blake hates company when people watching, she was never really a fan of company overall. Though her teammates have grown on her. They really are like family to her now. Some, more than others. Her eyes continue to follow long blonde strands and lilac eyes across the way.

“Same as you,” Weiss says, knowing well Blake doesn’t understand the complexity of her statement, yet.

“People watching.”

“More like _person_ watching.”

“Oh.” Blake says surprised at her candor. “You—?”

“Say Blake,” Weiss interrupts, “do you love her?”

The question catches Blake off guard. This whole encounter is catching Blake off guard actually. She’s not used to talking to Weiss without Yang or Ruby by her side. Not that she needs someone to mediate between them, they get along quite well but Blake was never much of a talker and Weiss was never much of one either. Silence is a conversation they’ve shared comfortably in the past many times.

“I-I don’t follow.”

Now Weiss is looking at her, her icy blue eyes practically rhetorically questioning Blake’s false confusion.

“I-I um, she’s my partner,” Blake provides a partial truth.

“Is she more to you?” Weiss asks again.

They both watch the blonde. She’s laughing compared to a moment ago. Blake learns a second later she’s laughing at the song choice. It’s her father’s favorite Blake could hear from up here. She tugs at her uncle’s arm, more or less forcing him to dance with her rather than asking her. He reluctantly agrees but the smile on his lips betrays the emotion he attempts to portray.

He manages to only step on her foot once or twice. Yang dances with a type of grace that doesn’t beg for attention, doesn’t ask for it—it simply just held it. She twists under her uncle’s arm and spins her body around in a one smooth motion. She’s smiling and she’s making attempts to correct his improper footwork. Like this she doesn’t look like a huntress who’s been through hell and back. She just looks like a teenage girl dancing with her uncle.

“She is to me.” Weiss admits.

Blake looks up in shock, staring at Weiss’ profile. Really taking her in for the first time in her life.

She’s tired and there’s bags under her eyes. She’s older but younger at the same time. She’s grown so so much compared to when they first met. Blake thought she was the most stuck up snobby bitch in all of Vale.

But then she became Blake’s teammate.

Blake learned about her past. Her history and everything that has affected who she is today. The person she’s become and is becoming. She’s no longer and heiress, her last name means nothing now. She’s summoning things beyond imagine from imagination. She’s cracking puns over dinner, poor as they may be, it’s a heartwarming attempt to lighten the harsh moods.

She’s opened up to Blake and she’s defended Blake. She’s gone from stuck up bitch to Blake’s teammate and…friend. The ways they’ve come from day one has finally started to catch up to Blake.

“But I don’t love her,” Weiss sighs.

“Why are you telling me this?” Blake asks, not accusingly, but there’s a touch of…fear in the way she asks.

“Because one day I might.”

“Oh.”

Blake doesn’t mean to be so short with girl. Maybe she should’ve saw this coming. Yang doesn’t belong to her. She never did, she doesn’t now, and she never will.

“I don’t want to love someone who loves somebody else,” Weiss starts again after a moment.

“She doesn’t—”

“You know she does. _We_ both know she does.”

Blake is at a lost for words. Her friend is confessing her love for the girl Blake’s been in love with since she laid eyes on her. Now she’s telling her she loves her back? Pinch her because this can’t be happening.

“I’m…sorry,” Blake says.

“After this song ends, Qrow is leaving to make a phone call,” Weiss says, matching her stare to Blake’s set of eyes. A silent challenge or a bittersweet offer. “She’ll need a dance partner and if you don’t go, I will.”

Weiss is surprised at the faunus’ next action. She’s pulled into a warm hug. Blake isn’t as warm as Yang or Ruby for that matter, but she’s warm against her. Weiss even feels a tear drop grace the top of her shoulder.

“Go get her,” Weiss returns the hug, a bittersweet smile on her lips and a sad tug at her own heartstrings tries to draw her attention but she ignores it.

“Thanks Weiss…I’m so—I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

With that, Blake was gone down the stairs.

When she looks back down to the group of friends, Weiss watches an awkward Blake tap Qrow’s shoulder, asking politely with a blush on her face to dance with his niece. He more than willingly agrees, passing the blonde over to her who is suddenly as awkward as she is. It brings a smile to Weiss’ lips but a tug at her heartstrings.

Weiss isn’t like Blake, she doesn’t like angst or feeling bad for herself so she looks away. And then there’s her.

Ruby Rose is waving like a semi-fully grown child, motioning her to come down. The smile on her face is wide and full of glee. It brings a soft smile to Weiss’ own lips.

Before going down she looks around, watching her friends dance, sing and drink like happy drunkards. Abate none of them were of age. Jaune is teaching Sun to dance while Ren is attempting to keep Nora away from eating all of their rations. Blake and Yang have figured out how to dance again and Qrow is no where to be seen. Ruby’s still waving at her like a smiling idiot. And Ilia is—Ilia just winked at her.

Atlas is going to be an interesting time she supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Where one triangle ends, another begins


End file.
